


From The Mountain

by Kunabee



Series: Fates Undecided [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but then i have sixteen kids to make up, dead kids ahoy, it's an undertale fanfic what do you expect, mentions of death and murder, so eliza she shall be, sourapplestudios aka the creator of horrortale named the protag eliza, what fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee
Summary: When someone dies and comes back, they are no longer quite as human as they once were. This is the fate of the human children who fell Underground.Of all the children, really, who found themselves with mysterious powers and abilities they did not understand once death gave them up.They fought for their happy ending. The world beyond the Underground changed.Frisk, quite frankly, isn't sure what's their fault or normal. Chara's just angry.But Frisk always wants to give people their happy ending.
Series: Fates Undecided [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516946





	From The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> it's a rewrite of the beginning.
> 
> Fates Undecided shall be heavily edited within the current fic bcuz yeah.
> 
> There will also probably be more involvement from the Fallen Children than I had previous planned.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

For a moment, it is unbearably loud.

Frisk feels like screaming.

Then there is silence, and sunshine, and people.

Flowey is a flower again. He doesn't want to be seen as Asriel, known as Asriel. Even with the seed of a SOUL inside of him, he's not Asriel anymore. Frisk understands. Chara does not.

That's fine. Eliza is twelve years old at the moment, her hand wrapped around theirs. She's shaking. She's so afraid, but Frisk can see her SOUL - bright purple, the fact she perseveres. This is not the first time they've met Eliza, or the first time Eliza has met them, but she is confused.

"How did we..."

Frisk counts. There's eighteen children, including themselves. The original six. Ten who died before Eliza, the final person to free the monsters, and only six of them whose SOULs weren't destroyed in anger and hunger. And then - them and Chara. Chara and them. Their SOULs are too entwined to be separated. Even going back _to the very beginning_ , regardless of how that fucks up the timeline, keeps an echo of the other person's SOUL.

_You should get this life,_ Frisk says, and Chara nearly screams with it.

_IT'S ALWAYS BEEN **YOUR BODY** ,_ they say angrily, refusing to bow.

"Then share," Eliza says, in that way she has of soothing anger and patching arguments. When she isn't afraid, she's a good mediator.

"hey, uh, kids," Sans says - **a** Sans says, with a gaping hole in his head, "i think... i think you should probably, uh, explain what the **hell** is going on here."

It is other halves and identical-but-not-alike people staring at each other. Frisk thinks they die a little inside when they see monsters from the abandoned timeline sob at seeing healthy versions of now-dead friends and family.

Frisk fingers move, but they don't form words.

Chara's mouth opens, and noise comes out, but it's just a quiet moan.

Flowey - instead of Temmie; he still hates that two different versions of himself possessed **a stupid Temmie doll** \- puts vines over Frisk's hands, holds them.

"Yeah, smiley trashbag, if you could _back up_ ," Flowey snaps, "Be patient for, like, five minutes, would you?"

Sans digs his hands into his hole and **pulls** , his smile tight.

_I_ _died_ Frisk finally manages to sign. _We all died so many times._

"One million, seventy-eight thousand, two hundred twenty-six combined deaths between Frisk and myself," Chara says, with Frisk's voice in Frisk's body.

_I don't know if that's accurate,_ Frisk says, still signing, _But we died a_ lot _. And we killed a lot. And we lived a lot. Pacifist runs, genocide runs, aborted timelines. We Reset **twice** sometimes._

They don't know if the Sans with the hole in his head understands, but they know that at least one Sans, at least one Papyrus, understands. And now everyone near them is looking at them. Undyne is almost raging. The kids gather, a small group of them. Fallen humans who understand.

Who understand the madness of dying over and over and over and **over** again and of coming back and of _giving up_ and of ending up with many SOULs in one body and why it was so important that Frisk gave them life again.

Toriels and Asgores, with guilt and regret, watching children that were theirs or that died by their hand.

_This is Flowey_ , Frisk signs, _Between him, and me, and Chara, and Eliza -_

"Between all of the fallen children," Chara said, "And Flowey. We brought the timelines together. We ended all of the timelines except for this one and gave every dead human a body. Except for me. And Frisk, I guess, but Frisk already had a body. It's been their body this whole time."

Frisk draws out their SOUL - their SOULs - with practiced ease. One is dark and bloody; the other is bright and harsh. They are tied together and tangled so tightly that to separate them would kill both humans. _Can't_ they signed before letting the SOULs return to where they belonged. _So we'll share_.

"Even if I don't deserve it," Chara said bitterly, and Frisk smacked their own chest.

"Fine. Frisk and I did horrible things," Chara corrected, "We both did. But we've done _this_ too."

_The timelines are unified. The kids get to live their lives. Monsters are **freed**._

"We'll never reset again," Chara promised.

And then Frisk fainted, exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> anywayyy, i like this idea better so it's the new idea. currently rewriting chapter one in Fates Undecided, changing some details about the Reader.


End file.
